L'amour plus fort que tout
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Quelqu'un s'est-il jamais demandé pourquoi Loki pensait que la liberté était le "fléau de l'humanité"? N'y aurait-il pas, derrière cette déclaration, quelque-chose de plus compliqué que les problèmes avec son frère et son père? Quelles sont les raisons qui l'ont poussé à commettre de tels actes? Loki/OC. Enjoy :)!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour sur le terrain "Thor-Avengers", après un essai de fanfic sur le seigneur des anneaux. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais dans cette fiction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira! Bon, pour ça, il n'y a qu'une seule solution: que j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes commentaires, et que je vous laisse lire tranquillement! Mais je n'y peux rien, si j'adore parler, enfin :). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Summer._

* * *

** PARTIE I:**

Il marchait, marchait sans but précis. Il avait pris cette habitude, depuis que ses parents avaient décrété qu'il était assez mature pour sortir sans être constamment sous surveillance. Il regardait autour de lui, sans curiosité apparente, mémorisant chaque détail de ce qu'il voyait. Il ouvrait ses sens aux éléments l'entourant, écoutait le chant des moineaux s'élevant des bois, les conversations de ceux qu'il croisait sans qu'ils se rendent vraiment compte de qui il était. Ils parlaient de sujets anodins, les gens du peuple. Du temps, de la vie, de la mort, du roi, et d'eux. Ce dernier sujet était celui qui revenait le plus souvent. Il se rendait compte qu'en fait, ils prenaient tous un malin plaisir à raconter leur vie à leur interlocuteur, qui n'avait généralement qu'une envie, qui était de les faire taire pour pouvoir en placer une.

Voir la réaction des uns et des autres le divertissait grandement, et souvent il s'amusait tant qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer.

Il aurait pu, comme son frère, se faire des amis et traîner un peu avec eux. Mais il préférait la solitude. Il se trouvait, sans vantardise d'aucune sorte, différent des autres jeunes adolescents de son âge. Plus jeune, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'approcher de certains enfants d'Asgard, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne voyaient pas du tout les choses de la même façon que lui. Aussi s'était-il, au fil du temps, habitué à être seul, ce qui lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien que ce n'en ferait à son frère. Oui, pensait sans cesse le prince, Thor avait besoin d'être entouré, besoin que des gens autour de lui constatent ses exploits et l'acclament, et l'adorent...Loki n'avait jamais réellement compris ce tel besoin de reconnaissance qu'avait son frère, cette véritable obsession pour les louanges.

Lui même, certes, aurait peut-être aimé que son père lui témoigne un peu plus souvent de la reconnaissance, ou même de la fierté... mais après tout, s'il semblait préférer Thor, qu'y pouvait-il, lui?

Le coeur de Loki se serra à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille de leur père? Il était sage et bon, et jamais il ne ferait de préférence entre tel ou tel fils. C'était évident. Pourquoi le ferait-il, qu'est-ce que cela lui rapporterait?

Il chassa ces idées sombres de sa tête. _Lui_, pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas besoin d'être reconnu par les autres, il savait de quoi il était capable, et cela lui suffisait.

-DEMELZA!cria une voix, le ramenant à la réalité.

C'était une voix féminine, à la consonance désespérée et perdue.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.

Son regard tomba alors sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn et sauvages, au visage presque aussi blanc que le sien et constellé de tâches de rousseur, et aux yeux d'un vert étonnant, plus pur que l'émeraude.

Cette jeune fille semblait perdue et inquiète, aussi Loki, curieux, et peut-être aussi un tantinet compatissant, s'approcha-t-il d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque.

-DEMELZA!continuait-elle à crier désespérément. DEMELZA, OU ES-TU?!

-Tu cherches quelqu'un?demanda Loki le plus calmement du monde, la curiosité pointant malgré lui dans sa voix.

La jeune fille sursauta ( elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ) avant de le dévisager de ses yeux perçants.

-Oui...finit-elle par bredouiller. Je...ma petite soeur, elle...

Loki comprit le désarroi de cette fille.

Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Thor était sorti accompagné de lui. Ses parents avaient bien demandé à Thor de surveiller son petit frère, mais Thor, qui se laissait un peu trop facilement distraire, avait été attiré par un groupe de filles qui gloussaient et caquetaient entre elles.

Loki, sans remarquer l'absence soudaine de son frère, avait continué à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'à la fin de la journée il avait enfin retrouvé son frère, ce dernier semblait paniqué, effrayé, terrorisé, et fut bien soulagé de le retrouver.

-Tu devais la garder,devina Loki, et un moment d'inattention de ta part aura suffi à ce qu'elle disparaisse comme par enchantement?

La fille le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Comment pouvait-il...

-Oui...dit-elle, intriguée. Mais comment tu sais ça?

Loki eut un sourire en coin. Enfin quelqu'un qui lui témoignait un minimum de curiosité. Ça faisait plaisir, mine de rien.

-Disons que... je connais assez bien ce genre de situations,répliqua-t-il, alors que la fille semblait le trouver de plus en plus étrange. Bien! Si tu l'accepte, organisons les recherches de façon méthodique...

-T'es certain d'être normal, toi?demanda la fille, surprise en l'entendant parler de la sorte.

Loki la regarda d'un air pincé. Bon sang, ce n'était tout de même pas bien compliqué à comprendre, si?!

-Si tu veux mon avis,répliqua-t-il froidement, je suis plus ''normal'' que la moyenne des sujets de ce royaume. A commencer par toi, car tu devrais savoir qu'on ne laisse jamais un plus petit que soi sans surveillance, même l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils ne réfléchissent pas comme nous, et si leur absence peut leur paraître insignifiante il est évident qu'elle ne l'est pas.

La fille se renfrogna. Elle semblait vraiment regretter d'avoir laissé filer sa soeur, aussi Loki se calma-t-il et proposa-t-il de l'aider, dans un grand élan de générosité. Pour une fois qu'il se trouvait face à un problème qu'il saurait résoudre avec facilité...

La route sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se prolongeait des deux côtés en une ligne droite parfaitement déserte à perte de vue, aussi purent-ils en conclure que Demelza ne l'avait pas empruntée. Auquel cas elle serait visible, même à plusieurs kilomètres.

Elle était donc partie soit vers la droite du chemin, soit vers la gauche.

A partir de cet instant, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de se séparer: l'un partirait à droite, tandis que l'autre partirait à gauche.

Loki écopa du côté droit, qui était assez feuillu et forestier. Cela ne lui posait nul problème. En revanche, il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Enfin avec les petits garçons passe encore, mais les fillettes... la seule fille avec laquelle il avait déjà eu un semblant de conversation était Sif, la grande amie de Thor, et il ne pouvait pas considérer qu'elle soit...une fillette comme les autres.

Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait inciter à une petite fille de sortir de sa cachette?

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il sentait peser sur lui un regard, et sentait bien qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un craquement de branche retentit.

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Il tenait sa proie. Il invoqua le peu de pouvoirs qui lui étaient attribués et fit apparaître un papillon le plus joli possible.

Il était aussi démesurément gros pour un papillon, mais avec ses ailes rose bonbon il reflétait, à ce que pensait le prince, parfaitement les rêves d'une petite fille. Disons qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

-Tu sais,fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos, j'ai pas trois ans, non plus.

Le sourire de Loki disparut subitement. Il se raidit. Se retourna lentement. Derrière lui se trouvait une fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs et raides. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'autre, pourtant le prince eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de Demelza.

Elle ne semblait pas bien plus jeune que sa soeur. Elle avait, en somme, l'apparence d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Elle avait l'air froid, distant et ironique. Le prince devina immédiatement que cette jeune personne ne devait pas être très facile à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas être plus près de la vérité.

-Ah,fit-il en se grattant pensivement la tête. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité...

Demelza haussa un sourcil. Non, sans blague, c'était vrai qu'à son âge elle allait _encore_ s'intéresser à un gros papillon couleur rose chewing-gum. Elle avait juste cent ans de moins que sa soeur, mais à part ça...

-Demelza!cria la voix de l'autre fille qui arrivait en courant, n'ayant sans doute rien trouvé de l'autre côté de la route.

Demelza soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'afficher un sourire étincelant et visiblement forcé.

-Oui, ma soeur chérie, qu'y a-t-il?demanda-t-elle un peu trop gentiment pour que cela paraisse réel.

La fille cessa de courir et dévisagea sa soeur avec un éclat furieux dans le regard. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller de rage.

-Il y a que je t'ai déjà demandé cent fois de ne PAS partir en courant comme ça à l'improviste!s'écria-t-elle, ses cheveux en bataille autour de sa tête rappelant assez bizarrement des flammes.

-Il y a,répliqua Demelza en imitant sa soeur, que je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je n'étais PLUS une gamine, et que donc techniquement je POUVAIS me débrouiller seule sans que tu sois sur mon dos à tout bout de champ! Quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre?!

La soeur de Demelza vira au rouge. Loki recula très lentement, sentant que l'explosion était à prévoir.

-Oh, crois bien que je me passerai de toi!siffla la soeur de Demelza. Mais discute de ça avec papa et maman, tu verras bien ce qu'ils te répondront!

-Je peux très bien rester seule,répliqua Demelza en jetant un regard méprisant à sa soeur, l'air de dire que de toute manière elle était _incapable_ de jouer les nounous.

-Et moi je ne demande qu'à te LAISSER FAIRE! Mais tu es sous ma responsabilité donc logiquement je dois veiller sur toi!s'exclama sa soeur, furieuse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Épargne ta salive,répliqua Demelza avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la route.

-Demelza?demanda la fille. … Demelza, reviens! Reviens ici immédiatement!

Elle s'apprêtait à suivre sa soeur en maugréant contre cette petite mal-élevée, mais auparavant elle se tourna vers Loki, qui avait fait de son possible pour se faire oublier.

-Merci,lui dit-elle. Et... enfin pardon, tu n'avais pas à assister à ça, je...

Elle semblait tellement gênée que le prince se sentit obligé de répliquer:

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Les petites soeurs ou petits frères...je pense que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

La fille le regarda, intriguée, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu as un petit frère?demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Loki lui sourit d'un air très significatif.

-Je SUIS petit frère,rectifia-t-il.

La fille éclata de rire, et, après un signe amical de la main, repartit vers la route.

-Au fait!s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui de nouveau. Je m'appelle Deressa! A un de ces jours, peut-être!

Loki sourit, et la regarda s'éloigner.

Il se demanda si elle réussirait à rattraper sa petite soeur, si cette dernière se serait de nouveau enfuie, si elles réussiraient à se pardonner l'une l'autre. Deressa semblait très attachée à Demelza, mais c'était plutôt du cas de cette dernière que Loki s'inquiétait. Il connaissait ce genre de personnes: elle était sauvage, rêvait d'être libre, de faire ce qui lui plaisait, de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendrait enfin. Et visiblement sa soeur n'en faisait pas partie.

Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que la journée était déjà bien avancée, et qu'il lui fallait désormais rentrer au palais, sans quoi sa mère finirait par s'inquiéter.

Il se garda bien de raconter à Thor et à ses amis son étonnante rencontre, ils se seraient fichu de lui. Car après tout, voir Loki adresser la parole à quelqu'un était déjà un exploit, lui qui était si taciturne, alors le voir adresser la parole à une fille... Il espérait néanmoins revoir un jour cette Demelza au caractère si particulier, et qui pourtant n'avait semblé lui démontrer aucune sympathie. Pour son cas, il lui avait immédiatement porté une certaine affection. Plus qu'à sa soeur, qui lui faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Comme son frère, parfois.

Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir attendre si longtemps le jour où il recevrait de nouveau des nouvelles des deux soeurs.

* * *

Le prince était assis dans les jardins du palais, et s'ennuyait royalement, c'était le cas de le dire. Son frère, lui, était très certainement en train de s'amuser à se battre contre Sif, ou l'un des trois guerriers, enfin ses quatre meilleurs amis, avec une ribambelle d'admirateurs, et surtout d'admiratrices, l'entourant pour l'applaudir à chaque coup porté. D'ailleurs depuis un certain temps Thor ne jurait plus que par ses amis, et ne faisait presque plus attention à lui. Son propre frère.

Aussi ce dernier avait-il tenté de se ''fondre dans la masse'' et de rester avec ce quatuor inséparable, afin peut-être de se construire un semblant de vie sociale, mine de rien, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, la majorité du royaume semblant considérer encore que le roi n'avait qu'un seul fils.

Mais la seule chose qu'avait trouvé à lui dire son imbécile de frère était qu'il les gênait plus qu'autre chose et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient! Loki n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jour son frère devienne ainsi, enfin, pas envers lui, en tout cas. Cela le blessait, mais plus encore le rendait furieux, car malgré ses défauts évidents Odin semblait toujours préférer Thor que lui!

Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas voir ce que son père rendait si évident, comme il l'avait fait durant toute son enfance: Thor était choyé et acclamé, et lui... c'était à peine si les gens le reconnaissaient quand il passait, et quand bien même ils daignaient reconnaître qu'il était le prince, il avait droit au maximum à un simple hochement de tête! Alors que son frère provoquait l'hystérie à chacune de ses sorties!

Calme. Il devait rester calme. Après tout, que lui importait le fait d'être reconnu...pour ce qu'il était? … Il n'en avait pas besoin. Non. Vraiment pas.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque-chose?

Loki sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver.

Il se retourna lentement, et son regard tomba sur une jeune servante qui rougit de confusion, se rendant évidemment compte qu'elle était de trop.

-Non désolée enfin je euh suis nouvelle donc hum je sais pas vraiment ce que je dois bref enfin voilà quoi...balbutia-t-elle.

Et la servante fit demi-tour avant de s'éloigner à petits pas pressés.

Mais Loki avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage quelques secondes, et cela lui avait suffi. Même maintenant qu'il la voyait de dos, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il avait attendu trop longtemps ce jour pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il _connaissait_ cette fille.

-Attends!s'écria-t-il.

Mais la servante accéléra, de peur de montrer sa confusion due à sa stupidité.

-Attends, je... je... Deressa!cria Loki en désespoir de cause, espérant que l'entente de son nom fasse enfin réagir la jeune femme.

La servante pila sur place, et se retourna lentement.

Loki la dévisagea intensément. Elle avait bien changé, cette jeune fille étourdie qu'il avait rencontrée durant son adolescence. Son visage s'était affiné, et ses yeux étaient plus grands. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus féminine, et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement maintenus en une longue natte. Pourtant le prince n'avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Ses yeux étaient restés les même.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?demanda la servante, abasourdie.

-Je connais également celui de ta soeur,répliqua Loki. Demelza, c'est bien cela?

Deressa pencha la tête de côté, et fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait...

Elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et se plaqua une main contre la bouche.

-Toi?!lâcha-t-elle. Euh je veux dire VOUS?! … Enfin vous m'avez compris!

Loki sourit. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à retrouver la jeune femme un jour au palais. Pas après autant de temps, il croyait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

-Que fais-tu ici?demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Comment...

-J'ai été engagée pour servir le palais,répliqua Deressa. Mais attends une minute... Tu... Vous...

Deressa fit trois pas en arrière, avant de pointer un doigt tremblant vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu es prince?! Et tu...vous ne m'aviez rien dit?!s'exclama-t-elle.

Loki eut un sourire sournois.

-Tu ne m'avais rien demandé, et, à l'époque, je préférais ne pas te sortir de tes illusions...

Deressa fit encore quelques pas en arrière, comme pour prendre une vue d'ensemble sur la situation, et alors juger de sa possible réalité. Elle avait pourtant encore du mal à le croire. Le jeune garçon l'ayant aidé à retrouver sa soeur des années plus tôt...le PRINCE...

Loki, lui, était trop heureux de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait un tantinet pour laisser passer cette occasion.

-Et ta soeur?demanda-t-il en regardant en tous sens. Je ne la vois pas... où est Demelza? Tu l'as encore égarée? Ou a-t-elle réussi à convaincre vos parents qu'elle pouvait voler de ses propres ailes?

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une touche d'ironie, mais l'air de Deressa ne devenait que plus grave à chaque parole prononcée. Il comprit que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent, et elle respira profondément, tentant de garder son calme.

-...Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?lui demanda Loki, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore bien pu faire de méchant...

-Elle est morte,lâcha Deressa d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire de Loki s'effaça subitement. Même s'il ne connaissait que très peu Demelza, il s'était attaché à elle dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, car elle lui ressemblait. Et il avait toujours au fond de lui formulé le souhait secret de la revoir un jour pour apprendre à la connaître, et peut-être à se faire apprécier d'elle.

Aussi sentit-il le coup s'abattre en plein coeur.

-Quoi?demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Deressa se détourna.

-Il y a trois ans,lâcha-t-elle, elle s'est enfuie.

Loki demanda, n'osant y croire:

-Mais es-tu au moins certaine qu'elle soit morte?

Deressa lui lança un regard furieux.

-Crois-tu que j'avancerai ça sans en avoir la certitude? Nous avons passé la journée à la chercher, et le soir, alors que nous perdions espoir, mon père a retrouvé le foulard qu'elle portait tout le temps, un foulard unique, en lambeaux et ensanglanté! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir pas pu l'en empêcher...

Loki regarda Deressa, dont les joues étaient recouvertes de larmes. Il s'en voulut d'avoir porté la conversation sur ce sujet délicat.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute,lui dit-il. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle s'enfuirait...

-Mais j'aurais dû prendre plus soin d'elle.

Deressa finit par se calmer, et resta un moment à discuter avec Loki, qui ne se remettait pas de la mort de la petite peste Demelza, mais évitait d'orienter de nouveau la conversation sur un terrain accidenté.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de la vie ennuyeuse du palais pour Loki, de comment elle s'était retrouvée ici pour Deressa.

Loki était heureux de pouvoir enfin discuter normalement avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère sans se faire rejette.

Au bout de quelques heures, cependant, une voix goguenarde retentit dans le dos des deux jeunes gens, qui fit s'arrêter Loki en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-Alors, mon frère? On fricote?demanda la voix.

Le jeune prince ferma les yeux. Poussa un soupir exaspéré. Tenta de compter jusqu'à dix pour se calmer, sentant la frustration monter, alors que Deressa rougissait et se mettait à bafouiller des paroles inaudibles sans oser se retourner. Loki ne passa malheureusement pas les cinq.

-Je ne _fricote pas_,siffla-t-il à l'adresse de son frère, qui le regardait d'un air sournois et un tantinet méchant. Je _discute_ aimablement avec une jeune servante que je...

-Qui est, permettez moi de vous le dire, chère mademoiselle, particulièrement charmante,répliqua Thor.

Deressa devint aussi rouge qu'une pomme alors que Thor lui faisait le baisemain et que Fandrall et Volstagg ricanaient dans son dos. Thor ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Deressa, qui se détourna. Il sembla en conclure que cette jeune femme était vraiment magnifique.

Loki s'agaça de voir que son frère s'obstinait à rester alors qu'il voyait manifestement qu'il gênait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin!répliqua-t-il froidement. J'ai fait sa connaissance durant mon adolescence, et...

-Durant ton adolescence?!s'exclama Thor, ravi de trouver ce prétexte pour enfoncer son frère encore un peu plus. Mais dis moi, Loki, tu m'avais caché cette partie passionnante de ta vie! Pourquoi cela?

Loki devint presque aussi rouge que Deressa, qui s'empressa de bafouiller pour lui venir en aide ( elle trouvait cette manie qu'avait Thor de rabaisser son petit frère particulièrement répugnante ):

-Mais non mais enfin euh il m'a juste aidé à retrouver ma petite soeur...

-Ah! La place est libre, dans ce cas?demanda Thor d'un ton mielleux en lançant son plus beau sourire à la jeune servante qui semblait dans tous ses états.

Ce disant il lança également un regard de biais à son frère, qui, le regard froid comme la glace, tendit le bras et pointa le doigt dans le lointain.

-Va-t-en,siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Thor. Allez, zou, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, merci bien!

Thor se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire significatif, et commença à s'éloigner avec ses amis, qui étaient hilares. Il était rare que le petit prince se laisse humilier de la sorte, et c'était, selon eux, particulièrement divertissant.

-Désolé, mon frère!s'écria Thor en se retournant une dernière fois. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger, reprenez, reprenez!

Loki n'y tint plus, et explosa.

-Toi le jour où je t'attrape je t'assassine, c'est clair?!s'égosilla-t-il.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Deressa, qui semblait extrêmement confuse et regardait obstinément ses pieds.

-De quoi parlions nous, déjà?demanda le prince, désireux de changer de sujet, et de faire oublier la bêtise de son frère.

Deressa sembla hésiter un court instant, avant de se lever d'un bond et de sourire poliment.

-Je devais justement... y aller!déclara-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de partir à grandes enjambées vers le palais sans un regard en arrière.

Loki la regarda passer avec ahurissement. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-...Quoi? … Mais attends! Reviens, enfin! Je... .bafouilla-t-il.

-A un de ces jours, peut-être!lâcha Deressa avant d'accélérer la cadence de peur que l'idée ne vienne au prince de la suivre.

Loki y renonça donc. Si son frère revenait, il risquerait d'y avoir quiproquo, d'autant plus que la servante était plutôt rapide, inutile d'essayer de la rattraper. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais il ne tenait pas à l'effrayer après le choc qu'il lui avait fait en lui parlant de Demelza.

Néanmoins, il se jura de la retrouver, car cette petite Deressa était mine de rien extrêmement amusante, avec ses crises de nervosité et ses bafouillages incessants. Il y avait peut-être bien une autre raison qui le poussa à se faire cette promesse, mais soit il ne s'en rendit pas compte, soit il ne comprit pas quelle était cette chose qui remuait au fond de son coeur et qui le lançait obstinément.

De toute manière, il n'aurait certainement aucun mal à retrouver cette jeune servante. Elle n'était pas du genre, comme sa soeur par exemple, à s'enfuir à l'improviste afin d'éviter les difficultés. Et après tout, ne vivait-il pas au palais, lui aussi? Il la reverrai.

* * *

Deressa ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place au milieu de toutes ces servantes qui ne cessaient de glousser en parlant du prince Thor. Pauvre enfant.

Elle, elle essayait juste de faire tranquillement son travail! Elle entendait des fois des commentaires tels qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer, et à ne pas pousser de cri indigné, mais bon, ça pouvait rester supportable tant qu'on ne la mêlait pas à tout cela...n'est-ce pas?

-Et toi?lui demanda une jolie blonde en la secouant par les épaules pour la réveiller.

-De quoi?demanda la pauvre Deressa, en mode ''panique à bord''.

Pourquoi elle, qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter un tel sort?! Ah, quelle idée avaient eue ses parents de l'envoyer dans ce palais de malheur, elle qui n'avait jamais voulu s'en approcher, il y avait une bonne raison, non?!

-Comment trouves-tu le prince?lui demanda une rousse, alors que tous les regards se posaient sur _la nouvelle_.

Ouhlà, une solution, vite! Deressa tenta de réfléchir au plus vite. Réfléchir, elle savait. Mais il y avait une limite de vitesse à ne pas dépasser afin que le tout ne se transforme pas en catastrophe. Dommage pour elle.

-Euh...lequel?tenta Deressa, ne faisant que repousser l'échéance.

Des ricanements retentirent dans la salle, ainsi qu'un ''elle le fait exprès?!'' exaspéré et anonyme. Deressa pensa en cet instant que la situation sentait le roussi...

-Mais c'est évident, enfin!répliqua la blonde, attendant visiblement avidement une réponse pour conclure si Deressa était fréquentable ou pas.

-Eh bien non,répliqua Deressa, puisqu'ils sont deux...je ne suis pas censée savoir duquel je dois parler...

La rousse soupira, agacée.

-Mais de Thor, évidemment! Pourquoi voudrais-tu parler de _l'autre_?!s'exclama-t-elle, sous une foule d'approbations de la part des autres.

-Mais parce-qu'il est prince aussi, enfin!répliqua Deressa, trouvant ces filles de moins en moins sympathiques. Enfin il est au même niveau que son frère!

-Pardon?!s'exclama la blonde. Ça ne va pas?! Comparé à Thor, l'autre ne mérite pas de porter le titre de prince! Il ne se bat jamais, et est toujours tout seul en train de broyer du noir et de penser à je ne sais trop quoi...

Les yeux de Deressa brillèrent. De colère? De frustration? D'autre chose?

-Tu tiens réellement à savoir pourquoi il reste seul, ou comptes-tu continuer à te bercer d'illusions?!siffla-t-elle.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Deressa rougit. En prenant la défense de son ami, elle en avait peut-être un peu trop fait... pourquoi prenait-elle toujours les problèmes des autres aussi à coeur? Cela ne pouvait lui causer que des ennuis...

-Je...j'ai quelque-chose à faire...au revoir!s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment.

Elle ne se sentait décidément à sa place nulle part, dans ce palais. Ne pouvait-elle pas trouver un endroit où travailler paisiblement sans se sentir persécutée?

Alors qu'elle sortait à reculons de la salle emplie de servantes qui la dévisageaient comme si elle venait d'une autre galaxie, les portes se refermèrent d'elles-même devant son nez.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette entourloupe?

-Je te cherchais, en fait, Deressa,fit une voix dans son dos, comme répondant à la question rhétorique qu'elle venait de se poser au fond d'elle même.

Deressa fit volte-face, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Personne n'était-il donc à même de comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne par derrière?

-Désolé, je ne savais pas,répondit Loki d'un air navré.

Encore une. Ce prince savait-il donc lire dans les pensées?!

-Ne me répondez pas, s'il vous plaît, je préfère ne rien savoir,ajouta Deressa en voyant que le prince était sur le point de parler.

-Je ne dirai rien, dans ce cas,répliqua Loki.

-Que faites-vous ici?demanda-t-elle à Loki en rougissant malgré elle.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce pourquoi la présence du prince l'incommodait, cela l'aurait encore plus enfoncée.

-Je te l'ai dit,fit le prince. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais partie, donc je te cherchais.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'avais quelque-chose à faire!répliqua Deressa, gênée.

-Je vois ça, en effet,répondit Loki, ne pouvant empêcher plus longtemps un sourire sournois d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Deressa rougit encore plus. Bon sang...

-Oh...vous avez entendu...commença-t-elle.

-Oui, je l'admets, et ce tout à fait par hasard. C'était...mignon.

… Mignon?! Bon sang!

-Il faut vraiment que je parte,siffla Deressa, rouge de honte, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il pouvait arriver une chose pareille...et aussi ridicule. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre idiote!

Mais Loki la retint par le bras.

-Non,dit-il. Pas cette fois.

Deressa secoua frénétiquement son bras, sans réussir à le libérer. Elle soupira, avant de se tourner vers le prince, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi?demanda-t-elle seulement, agacée de lutter.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

-Parce-que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler,répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Deressa ne sut pas trop si elle fut rassurée ou pas par cette réponse.

-Euh...et pourquoi moi?demanda-t-elle à Loki, l'air intrigué.

-Parce-que j'ai l'impression... la très nette impression que tu es la seule ici hormis ma mère à me comprendre réellement.

-Ah,répliqua Deressa, pas sûre de comprendre.

-J'ai besoin d'une amie,précisa Loki après un instant de silence.

Deressa leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vraiment? Euh...je suis touchée que vous fassiez appel à moi pour cette noble quête mais je pense que le plus qualifié pour vous trouver un...ou une amie c'est vous, donc je vais vous laisser chercher tout...

-Mais non!répliqua Loki. Je me suis mal exprimé: Je ne veux pas que tu me trouve un ami, j'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'amie!

Deressa reprit vite sa couleur rouge écrevisse. Je dirai presque son teint naturel.

-Que...que que moi?bafouilla-t-elle.

-Oui, à moins que tu connaisse une autre Deressa vivant ici,répliqua le prince.

-Euh...pas à ma connaissance, mais...

-Dans ce cas l'affaire est réglée!s'exclama Loki sans lui laisser le temps de terminer.

Et, lui saisissant le bras, il l'entraîna vers les jardins. Elle fut bien forcée de le suivre, il avait une poigne de fer, malgré les apparences.

Il préféra ne pas prolonger cette conversation. En effet, il sentait, au fond de lui, que lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait besoin d'elle uniquement pour lui parler, parce-qu'elle le comprenait...il essayait de lui mentir, et pire, de se mentir à lui même. Et bien qu'il essayât de chasser cette idée de son esprit, elle s'y insinuait lentement comme un poison, un poison qui quoi qu'il arrive laisse toujours des traces.

La jeune servante passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec Loki. La gêne passée, elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle le comprenait particulièrement bien et qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il évitait soigneusement de croiser la route de son frère. Et elle le comprenait. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une seconde humiliation dans la même journée!

Elle s'entendait étrangement bien avec lui. Malgré leurs différences. Elle se sentait confiante, et pouvait tout lui dire avec une facilité déconcertante. Quant à lui, il sentait qu'un lien particulier se tissait entre lui et la jeune femme. Personne ne l'avait jamais défendu comme elle l'avait fait; et il en avait été, malgré les apparences, très touché. Il sentait qu'elle le considérait différemment des autres, qu'elle comprenait sa naturelle méfiance envers autrui et la certaine rancune qu'il gardait vis-à-vis de son frère. Elle lui souriait quasiment en permanence, et lui expliquait à son tour les obstacles qu'elle avait pu rencontrer au cours de sa vie.

Elle se plaisait à lui faire remarquer que Thor avait un comportement irrespectueux et indigne de son rang, et Loki prenait une joie malsaine à approuver absolument tous ses propos. Cela lui faisait plaisir de trouver quelqu'un qui partage son opinion.

Quelqu'un que son frère ne parviendrait pas à atteindre. Du moins l'espérait-il. Cela ferait office, en quelque-sorte, de petite vengeance personnelle. Une douce vengeance, qu'il goûterait avec délectation. Et pas seulement parce-qu'elle ferait du mal à son frère. Pas seulement.

Mais Deressa ne semblait pas vraiment penser à se venger de qui que ce soit. En fait, il était déconcertant de voir à quel point elle semblait naïve et frêle. Elle avait l'air de penser que tout le monde se devait d'être gentil avec les autres, et qu'agir autrement serait un vice énorme. D'autant plus qu'elle était trop préoccupée par le prince qui l'avait voulue pour amie pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle voyait bien qu'il était malheureux, et, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, la moindre des choses était qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de remédier à ses problèmes.

Les rares servantes qui passaient ne manquaient pas de la dévisager avec dédain, mais c'était à peine si elle les remarquait. Elle s'était depuis longtemps habituée à ce genre de regards de la part des autres. Ils la trouvaient différente, et elle s'en contentait. Car elle était officiellement le mouton noir du troupeau, et ne comptait pas suivre les autres uniquement pour se faire apprécier. Elle était ce qu'elle était, et attendait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un arrive à l'apprécier pour cela. Uniquement pour cela. Et Loki l'avait fait. Durant leur adolescence, ils s'étaient bien entendus. Là, encore, ils s'étonnaient encore de la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques heures, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Deressa était fière et heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un ami qui l'écoutait, approuvait ce qu'elle disait et semblait penser de même. Car sa soeur et même ses parents avaient osé douter de cela. Ils pensaient qu'elle resterait éternellement seule. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'avaient envoyée au palais, elle le savait. Car pour eux elle était devenue un fardeau. Impossible à marier. Une banalité inutile. Une bonne à rien.

Elle se forçait à ne pas penser trop amèrement à ceux qui l'avaient élevée. Certes, ils l'avaient aimée, mais en voyant qu'elle changeait en grandissant et ne parvenait à suivre la voie qu'ils lui avaient tracée, leur amour s'était flétri. Elle ne pensait pas que l'amour put se faner ainsi, et avait été déçue de constater qu'encore une fois elle avait sous-estimé la nature des sentiments.

Loki pensait de même de ses propres parents. Il n'était pas comme son frère, et ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à l'art du combat. Il avait depuis longtemps déjà mis à jour sa préférence pour la stratégie et la magie. Son père s'était peu à peu lassé de lui pour finalement ne voir plus que Thor. Thor, le guerrier. Thor, le futur roi. Thor, celui qui suivrait la voie de son père comme un brave toutou. Thor, le seul qui serait reconnu. Thor, le grand frère. Thor, le préféré.

Ces deux là, Loki et Deressa, s'étaient trouvés, car ils avaient connu les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes problèmes, et se sentaient exclus d'une société qui les avait reniés.

C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

C'était pour cela qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils s'aimaient sans oser se le dire, et pourtant ils le sentaient, au plus profond d'eux. Cette manie qu'avait Deressa de rougir en sa présence, cette chose qui remuait de plus en plus fort au creux du coeur du jeune prince, aucun des deux ne pouvait s'y tromper.

A la fin de la journée, ils eurent du mal à se séparer.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait lentement, Loki tendit la main vers Deressa, et fit pousser une fleur dans ses cheveux. Une jolie fleur blanche.

Deressa se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Son sourire était doux comme la rosée de printemps. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et de reconnaissance.

Elle se tourna de nouveau, et poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Les autres jours défilèrent, semblables et pourtant tous différents. Ils ne cessaient de se voir, et se séparaient de plus en plus tard. Ils ne voyaient plus le temps passer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et ne juraient plus que l'un par l'autre.

Même lorsqu'un jour Thor proposa à son frère de venir s'entraîner au combat avec lui ( chose qu'il attendait depuis des années et quant à laquelle il avait perdu espoir ), il refusa, sans regrets, décrétant qu'il avait une chose à faire, et ne supporterait pas d'être en retard.

Quant à elle, elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais acceptée telle qu'elle était par les autres servantes. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il lui suffisait d'une personne, le reste était secondaire. Et cette personne, elle l'avait trouvée. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Loki, qui se proposait souvent à l'aider dans son travail au palais. Ce que ne faisait pas son frère. Elle refusait, bien entendu. Mais il insistait, et le faisait à son insu. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné. Enfin si. Sa soeur, que le prince lui rappelait beaucoup. Pourtant il était différent. Ils étaient caractérisés par un différent type d'obstination. Elle était capricieuse, il était buté. Nuance.

Ils discutaient rarement de Demelza, et Deressa appréciait grandement la façon dont il arrivait à aborder le sujet. Il était toujours extrêmement délicat, ce qui permettait à la jeune femme de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, car elle en avait horreur.

Elle se trouvait trop sensible, trop expressive, mais ne parvenait à y remédier. Alors il tentait de l'aider à sa façon.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'il la quittait plus tard que de coutume et à contrecœur, Loki mit longtemps avant de regagner ses appartements. En fait, il attendit qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un petit point à peine visible dans son champ de vision, se découpant contre la ligne d'horizon aux couleurs du soleil couchant.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa chambre, ayant pris pour décision de ne pas se présenter au dîner ( si c'était pour subir les moqueries de son frère, et les questions incessantes de son père sur ces ''virées tardives'', ce n'était pas la peine ), une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il aurait espéré ne pas entendre ce soir retentit dans son dos:

-Alors? Tu l'as enfin quittée? Avoues quand même que cela t'a fendu le coeur, elle est d'une très agréable compagnie, n'est-ce pas?

Loki serra la mâchoire, et se tourna vers son frère, le regard dur comme la glace, alors que ce dernier souriait d'un air entendu. Jamais son frère n'avait défendu une cause avec autant d'acharnement. C'était incroyablement pathétique, selon lui.

-Que cherchais-tu en m'humiliant ainsi devant-elle?siffla-t-il.

Il faisait allusion au moment où Thor avait surgi comme par enchantement ( comme dans un cauchemar ), pour insinuer que son bien cher frère semblait tellement absorbé par le contenu de ses journées qu'il avait peur qu'il n'oublie que le lendemain il devrait subir... hum... suivre son entraînement hebdomadaire une heure de plus, étant donné qu'il l'avait manqué la veille.

Thor eut un grand sourire.

-Si tu t'es senti humilié par mes sous-entendus...dit-il sournoisement...c'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison...

Loki n'y tint plus.

-Évidemment, qu'il y avait une raison! Enfin, Thor, quelle personne censée ne se sentirait pas humiliée si quelqu'un tenait... _sous-entendait_, comme tu le dis, de tels propos à son égard?!

-Celle qui ne ressentirait rien,répliqua Thor.

Loki parut indigné. Ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque-chose. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il lui arrivait rarement de se retrouver à court de mots. Surtout face à son frère. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait _d'elle_... Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il devenait incapable de répliquer. Et il s'en voulait atrocement.

Le sourire de Thor disparut soudain, et il parut sérieux ( ce qui constituait un véritable miracle, surtout dans de tels moments ).

-De toute manière,répliqua-t-il, tu sais que tu ne peux rien. Vous ne pourrez jamais être ensemble, alors finis-en au plus vite avec elle. Elle est servante, Loki, et tu es prince. D'autant plus que tu es déjà promis à Sygin.

-Je _n'aime pas_ Sygin,répliqua froidement Loki.

-Mais n'aimes pas non plus une personne qu'il t'est impossible d'aimer!répondit son frère en lui lançant un regard de reproches.

Loki s'affaissa. Il le savait, au fond, que son frère avait raison. Deressa n'était qu'une servante, et lui était fils de roi. Peut-être futur héritier du trône. Si c'était le cas, si il finissait sur le trône, il abolirait cette loi stupide qui empêchait les différentes classes sociales de se côtoyer. Et il l'épouserait. C'était bien pour cela qu'il se jura d'accéder un jour au trône. Peu importe les moyens qu'il lui faudrait employer pour y parvenir.

* * *

_Et voilà! Quoi, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment? Oups :P! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, et je préfère vous dire maintenant que cette fiction n'aura que deux chapitres, le second est à quelques mots près de la même taille que celui-ci, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez encore de la lecture! Cependant j'attend un peu pour le mettre en ligne. Peut-être quelques reviews? Hein? On a le droit de rêver? Non sérieusement PLEASE j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur sur cette fiction, j'y ai vraiment donné tout ce que j'avais, et ça sortait du fond du coeur. Avec quelques petites reviews, peut-être que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, qui sait! A bientôt!_

_Summer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! Dites donc, je suis gâtée! Trois reviews sur un seul chapitre de l'une de mes fictions, je crois que c'est mon meilleur effectif ^^. Bon, et comme je n'ai pas le coeur à vous faire attendre la suite plus longtemps, comme promis, la voici! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le début, et à la toute fin ( bien lire le commentaire après la fin du chapitre) je vous réserve une petite surprise! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!_

_Bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

** L'amour plus fort que tout partie 2:**

En attendant, il se décida à ne plus voir Deressa, car cela lui ferait trop de mal de la voir, de lui parler tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il l'évitait dès qu'il la voyait, et, avec le temps, il remarqua qu'elle faisait de même. Cela le toucha beaucoup, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction.

Elle, en revanche, ne comprenait pas. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pardonner. Elle essayait d'oublier ce prince qui s'était joué d'elle et auquel elle s'était confiée, ce prince qu'elle avait aimé alors qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais dû. Ce prince qui avait osé se dire _son ami_. Alors qu'elle avait été son pantin, son passe-temps.

C'était bien pour cela que, lorsque Thor s'était présenté à elle pour la réconforter de sa perte, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à le repousser comme elle l'aurait fait _avant_.

Il avait remarqué,disait-il, que Loki et elle étaient distants, ces derniers temps, alors qu'ils semblaient si bien s'entendre. Il trouvait cela profondément navrant, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait en souffrir.

Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas le savoir car si le prince avait décidé de l'ignorer il y avait forcément une raison valable. Et, elle insista bien sur ce point, elle ne _souffrait_ pas. Elle était indifférente à tout cela.

-Oui, sans doute s'est-il senti coupable,avait répliqué Thor.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Deressa, il avait précisé:

-Il avait sans doute peur de faire naître en vous un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas partager.

Deressa rougit, et s'apprêta à répéter machinalement ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, mais Thor tint farouchement à aller au bout de ses explications.

-Car il est promis à une autre,dit-il. … Et c'est elle qu'il aime. Pas vous.

Deressa avait reçu ce coup comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard en plein coeur. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, et pourtant...elle n'arrivait pas à accepter ce que Thor venait de lui dire, c'était trop douloureux.

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de paraître le plus détaché possible. Mais c'était peine perdue. Thor, l'air profondément navré, lui tapota le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

-Il ne pensait pas à mal,poursuivit-il. Il voulait vous préserver d'un amour qui devrait mourir tôt ou tard.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Deressa, que Thor fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Loki le vit. Il vit son frère réconforter Deressa. Il le vit lui murmurer des paroles à l'oreille, et la jeune servante acquiescer discrètement. Elle semblait abattue. Il le vit lui saisir la main. En revanche, il ne la vit pas résister. Il vit son regard désespéré. Et il comprit.

De toute la confusion qu'il avait pu ressentir en surprenant cette scène ne resta plus que la haine. Il serra les poings, et trembla de tous ses membres. Il venait de comprendre _pourquoi_ son frère avait semblé soudain si... _intéressé_ par son histoire amoureuse.

Furieux, il s'avança vers lui à grands pas.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le gifler, il en avait bien envie. Mais pas devant elle. Pas devant Deressa.

C'est donc vers elle qu'il dévia finalement. Il la saisit par le bras et l'attira loin de Thor, qui regarda son frère avec une surprise évidente.

-N'as-tu pas _honte_?!cracha-t-il à Thor.

L'air du guerrier blond se fit plus froid. Il recula d'un pas. Il sentait que son frère avait compris. Et il ne tenait pas à insister.

Loki tenta d'emmener Deressa avec lui. Mais elle se dégagea et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je regrette, vôtre majesté,répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid comme la glace, mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'écouter ce que vous avez à me dire maintenant.

Il la dévisagea un instant.

-Dans ce cas permets-moi d'être plus clair: Il s'agit d'un ordre.

Deressa se raidit. Son poste, son honneur, sa tête, tout se jouait là. Allait-elle jouer les effrontées, ou au contraire agir raisonnablement et s'éviter d'énormes problèmes?

Elle leva le menton d'un air fier, et passa devant Loki si vite que ce dernier en fut surpris.

Il la suivit néanmoins.

Lorsqu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui.

-Très bien, qu'avez-vous?demanda-t-elle.

Loki la dévisagea. Elle semblait furieuse. Il se demanda alors ce que Thor avait bien pu avoir le temps de lui dire.

-Je sais ce que tu dois penser de moi,dit-il. La façon dont je t'ai ignoré ces derniers jours était tout sauf correcte. Mais j'avais mes raisons. Ou plutôt celles d'un autre. Celles que mon frère m'avait ancrées dans la tête au point que j'ai fini par les croire véridiques.

Deressa eut une exclamation de dégoût.

-Et vous osez remettre la faute sur vôtre frère?! N'avez-vous pas honte?!

Loki se durcit.

-Je ne sais ce qu'il a bien pu te dire, mais avant que tu me le rapportes, je voudrais moi même t'exposer le stratagème dont j'ai été victime. Le dernier soir où je t'ai quittée, je l'ai croisé. Il semblait très bien informé des sentiments que j'avais à ton égard – à ces mots Deressa poussa une exclamation indignée – et tenta de me faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une folie. J'étais prince, tu étais servante, et j'étais...

-Promis à une femme...coupa Deressa, furieuse.

-...Que je n'aime pas!termina Loki en martelant chacun de ces mots comme une évidence. Je ne l'aime pas!

Deressa ne se radoucit pas pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'affirmait Thor, pourtant,siffla-t-elle.

Loki eut un rire méprisant pour son frère.

-Ce sale traître a osé te dire cela sans remords alors que je lui ai exprimé librement ce que je ressentais pour toi...

-Mais QUELS sentiments?!demanda Deressa, furieuse, n'y tenant plus.

-Ceux-là!répliqua Loki.

Il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, avant elle. C'était la première fois.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de sa part. C'était la première fois.

Après un bref instant de surprise, elle répondit doucement à son baiser.

Il caressa son visage tendrement, et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il relâcha son emprise, elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient toujours aussi verts. Et ils brillaient.

-Je t'aime,lui murmura-t-il.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il l'essuya délicatement.

-Moi aussi,murmura-t-elle, éperdue.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime,murmura-t-il, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne se mettre en travers de nôtre chemin.

Elle sourit.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué, car tu dois en épouser une autre,dit-elle.

-Je ne le ferai jamais. Et je n'aimerai que toi.

Elle s'accrocha à cette promesse comme à son dernier espoir. Car il s'agissait de son dernier espoir.

Elle sentait bien, au fond d'elle même, qu'il était le seul être vivant à pouvoir la comprendre. Si cet être qui lui était si cher et précieux lui était arraché, elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en remettre. Ses parents, sa soeur, ses prétendues amies...tout le monde l'avait laissée tomber. Et elle ne supporterait pas de vivre cela encore une fois. Ce vide qui s'était installé en elle lorsque tous ceux qu'elle aimait s'étaient peu à peu éloignés d'elle... elle avait cru qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

Loki savait bien qu'il serait difficile de tenir cette promesse qu'il venait de faire. Mais jamais il ne reviendrait dessus. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la tenir. Il avait déjà tout perdu...son frère, comme il venait d'en avoir la preuve formelle, ses amis, qui s'étaient désintéressés de lui, son propre père qui ne jurait plus que par son aîné... elle, il ne la perdrait pas. Il s'en fit le serment.

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble. La journée, en fait. Loki remarqua rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence. Dès qu'il la quittait, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'amputait de son coeur. Cela le faisait souffrir terriblement. Chaque soir, chaque nuit, il ne cessait de penser à elle, au moment où, le lendemain, il pourrait la retrouver.

Sygin venait de plus en plus souvent au palais, et était surprise et parfois frustrée d'apprendre qu'il était parti ou non disponible. Elle ne le voyait plus que de très loin, et toujours en compagnie de cette même fille, ce qui la mettait en rage.

Un jour, cependant, elle réussit à le surprendre, si bien qu'il ne put s'échapper comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Ah!fit-elle en le voyant. Je vois que vous vous apprêtiez à partir, vôtre altesse.

Loki se tourna vivement vers elle. Il ne l'attendait pas ce jour là. Il s'était laissé piéger trop facilement.

-Oui, en effet,déclara-t-il, et la gêne se lisait dans sa voix, chose rare. Une affaire urgente m'appelle en ville et je dois m'y rendre au plus tôt...

Les yeux de Sygin luirent.

-Et quel est le nom de cette affaire, je vous prie?demanda-t-elle froidement.

Loki mima l'incompréhension, et fronça les sourcils.

-Un...nom?demanda-t-il.

-Oui, un nom, comme par exemple Rose, ou Fïly, ou Zara...un nom, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Car je suppose qu'elle en a un, cette jeune femme que je vois toujours à vos côtés lorsque je viens au palais et que vous êtes censé ne pas y être.

Loki sembla réfléchir, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

-Oh!s'exclama-t-il. Vous parlez très certainement de Deressa. Eh bien figurez vous qu'elle est mon amie et ma confidente. Si vous ne croyez pas mot de ce que vous dis, demandez donc confirmation à ma mère, qui vous le répètera. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, dame Sygin, mais le temps presse, et je dois partir au plus vite.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit distinctement la voix courroucée de Sygin crier dans son dos:

-Vôtre mère est peut-être dupe à vôtre sujet, altesse, mais je ne le suis pas!

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Sygin n'était plus là. Elle était partie. S'il avait bien appris une chose sur elle, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Jamais. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas tant que ça. En effet, le temps pressait, comme il l'avait fait remarquer. Et il ne voulait pas le gâcher.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, Deressa fit remarquer avec un sourire qu'il avait du retard.

Il lui raconta brièvement l'incident qui venait de lui arriver.

Deressa sembla prendre moins légèrement en considération le courroux de Sygin. En effet, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, et pas qu'en bien. Certes elle était très belle. Et pouvait paraître douce et affectueuse, à ses heures. Mais bon nombre de personnes, au village, qui avaient eu le malheur d'être opposées à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient subitement cessé de donner des nouvelles. Ils avaient le plus souvent disparu sans laisser de trace. Ni à leur famille ni à quiconque.

Loki rit, et lui rappela qu'il ne s'agissait là que de rumeurs infondées, ce qui rassura quelque-peu Deressa, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

* * *

Le soir même, Loki, ne parvenant à dormir, sortit prendre l'air dans les jardins du palais. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, de ne plus dormir. Il ressassait inlassablement les évènements de la journée, espérant par là combler le vide que lui posait l'absence de Deressa. Et cette absence lancinante et brûlante l'empêchait le plus souvent de fermer l'oeil plus de quelques heures. Il venait marcher dans les jardins, car il s'agissait d'un lieu de calme et de sérénité, où il faisait toujours bon vivre. L'atmosphère y était fraîche. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Un bruissement le tira de ses rêveries. Il fit volte-face, sur ses gardes. Avec un frère comme Thor, il avait appris que l'ennemi pouvait se trouver partout.

Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre? Asgard était en paix avec tous les royaumes, et à part un écureuil enragé buveur de sang il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait bien l'attaquer si tard dans la nuit, dans les jardins du palais de son père.

-J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu réfléchis moins qu'avant,dit une voix dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face, réellement inquiet, mais ne vit personne.

-Qui est là?demanda-t-il, plus pour avoir une certitude de l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui lui parlait que pour obtenir une réponse à sa question.

La voix rit.

-Je me demande si tu te souviendrais de moi, même si je te disais mon nom.

C'était une voix féminine, cristalline mais froide, comme marquée par des épreuves trop dures pour ne pas laisser de traces.

-Moi, en revanche, je me souviens très bien de toi. Tu n'as pas changé, prince.

Loki se tourna en direction de la source de la voix et envoya un jet de magie qui frappa le vide.

-T-t-t,fit la voix. Allons, prince, si tu ne sais pas reconnaître ceux qui ne te veulent aucun mal...c'est que tu ne vaut pas bien mieux que ton frère.

Une silhouette sauta de la branche d'un arbre pour atterrir un peu plus loin devant Loki.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une silhouette féminine très mince et aux jolies formes bien dessinées, des cheveux raides volant librement au vent. Et deux yeux, bleus comme l'azur, luisant dans l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat, comme deux diamants, comme deux étoiles.

Elle s'avançait vers lui. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva à un mètre seulement, et qu'un rayon de lune l'éclaira de toute sa hauteur, Loki n'eut plus l'ombre d'un doute quant à son identité.

-Demelza?!siffla-t-il, sidéré.

La petite fille avait grandi. Elle avait désormais l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage mince et pâle comme la lune, aux lèvres pulpeuses et rouges comme le sang et aux grands yeux bleus remplis des étoiles du soir.

Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient librement sur ses épaules, dans son dos et le long de ses jambes, ne s'arrêtant qu'un peu plus bas que les genoux.

Elle portait un étrange habit, un long manteau violet foncé presque noir, muni d'une large capuche qui pouvait dissimuler son visage aux yeux des autres. Elle ne l'avait pas endossée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au prince. Et c'était volontaire.

-Que...que fais-tu ici?!murmura Loki, étonné. Tu es censée être...

-Morte?termina Demelza. Censée, c'est le mot. C'est ce qu'ont cru, visiblement, Deressa et mes chers parents. Et c'est ce que j'ai cherché à leur faire croire. Car j'en avais assez.

Loki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant cet aveu pour le moins étonnant.

-Mais...bredouilla-t-il. Te rends-tu au moins compte du mal que tu as pu faire à ta soeur?! Et pourquoi es-tu partie si promptement?

-Pour la liberté,répliqua froidement Demelza. J'avais plus qu'assez d'être la benjamine de la famille. Je voulais vivre ma vie au jour le jour, sans que quelqu'un soit constamment sur mon dos.

Loki, malgré le dégoût soudain qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme et son égoïsme, ne put qu'admirer son courage. Se lancer comme ça du jour au lendemain seul dans le monde, c'était assez rare, surtout pour une jeune femme aussi jeune.

-Et pourquoi es-tu revenue?lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Cela me paraissait évident,répliqua Demelza. Quelqu'un m'a appris qu'il avait retrouvé ma soeur alors que j'avais moi même perdu sa trace. Je voulais...lui faire un petit coucou.

Loki ne put retenir un sourire. Il savait que savoir sa soeur en vie ferait plaisir à Deressa.

-Si tu veux, je vais la chercher,proposa-t-il. Il faudra qu'elle te voie pour me croire.

-Pas nécessairement,répliqua Demelza en tendant un pendentif au prince. Donne lui ceci. Elle comprendra.

Loki partit à la recherche de Deressa. Enfin recherche...c'était un bien grand mot. Il savait parfaitement où la trouver. Et la réaction qu'elle risquait d'avoir en le trouvant là à cette heure.

* * *

Deressa tentait vainement de dormir. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La journée qu'elle avait passée était si merveilleuse qu'elle ne cessait d'y penser, ce qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Les autres servantes dormaient déjà. Elle avait pour preuve les ronflements sonores de certaines. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions quant à sa relation avec le prince: Jusqu'où pourrait-elle se poursuivre, où cela les mènerait, qui s'y opposerait...

Trois coups frappés brièvement à la porte du dortoir l'arrêtèrent dans ses pensées.

Non, elle avait dû rêver. Quelqu'un, venir ici à une heure pareille...?

Les trois coups se répétèrent. Nul doute n'était possible. Certaines servantes se réveillèrent, irritées, cherchant celle qui _osait_ recevoir de la visite à cette heure.

Deressa était de celles là. Elle regardait en tous sens, tentant vainement de distinguer une figure penaude ou quelque-chose dans ce genre là.

-Deressa!siffla une voix à la porte.

Deressa changea de couleur, alors que toutes les servantes se tournaient vers elles, et commençaient à murmurer, certaines courroucées, d'autres suspicieuses.

La jeune servante, ne se laissant pas démonter, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver...

-Loki?!siffla-t-elle. Euh...je veux dire...n'avez-vous pas honte de faire des farces à cette heure ci?!hurla-t-elle assez fort pour que les autres servantes l'entendent et n'aient aucun doute.

-Tiens,murmura Loki assez bas pour que les autres servantes ne l'entendent pas. Prends ça. Tu comprendras.

Il tendit à Deressa le pendentif de Demelza. La servante le saisit dans sa main, et regarda son amant d'un air intrigué.

-Je... euh... bien. Très bien. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus!cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Loki ne put s'empêcher d'un sourire. Il ne manquerait jamais d'être surpris, avec cette fille.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, le lendemain, Deressa ne vint pas au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés!

Il ne savait que ressentir: colère, frustration, inquiétude se mêlaient dans son esprit.

Deressa n'avait jamais manqué aucun de leurs rendez-vous.

Il décida de partir à sa recherche.

Après des heures à faire le tour du palais, Loki la trouva enfin. Seule. Dans le dortoir attribué aux servantes.

Elle semblait très affairée. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas.

-Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien te retenir,siffla-t-il. Je suis au moins rassuré sur ce point, je commençais à me faire des idées...

Deressa, avec une exclamation de surprise, fit volte-face et le regarda d'un air gêné, rougissant.

-Que fais-tu ici?bredouilla-t-elle. Tu n'es pas censé entrer dans les appartements des servantes!

-Mais je me le permets,répliqua froidement le Dieu.

Il remarqua alors un baluchon assez imposant posé en vrac dans le dos de son amante.

-Qu'est-ce que...bredouilla-t-il.

Alors que Deressa tentait de cacher le sac derrière son dos, Loki s'avança et le saisit brusquement.

-Tu plies bagages?!demanda-t-il, la déception et la colère pointant dans sa voix.

Deressa s'en rendit compte, se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Loki,murmura-t-elle, l'air navré.

Loki vit bien qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il s'y connaissait assez pour l'affirmer en toute certitude.

-Pourquoi?demanda-t-il, blessé. Nôtre relation te gêne à ce point? S'il s'agit de l'épisode d'hier soir je peux te jurer de ne plus recommencer...

-Ce n'est pas cela,murmura Deressa sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce, en ce cas?demanda Loki, perdu.

Deressa sembla hésiter. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix, désormais, elle devait tout lui dire.

-Etant plus jeune, ma chère soeur avait de drôles de fréquentations. Des filles plus grandes et plus aisées qu'elle. Parfois plus étranges. L'une d'entre elles...se prénommait Sygin.

Loki fit un pas en arrière. Où voulait-elle en venir?

-Sa meilleure amie, en fait,ajouta Deressa. Elles devinrent vite inséparables. Je ne sais le nombre d'horreurs que Demelza lui a dites à mon sujet, mais sans doute assez pour que Sygin comprenne la haine qu'elle me portait. Vu que j'étais toujours avec elle, et que Sygin ne m'aimait pas vraiment, elles ne se voyaient presque plus jamais. C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle Demelza décida de s'enfuir. Je suis certaine que la correspondance entre elles deux n'a pas cessé, elles s'aimaient trop pour cela. Elles étaient capables de tout faire l'une pour l'autre. Particulièrement si cet acte arrangeait les deux partis.

Loki regarda Deressa.

-Qu'insinues-tu?lui demanda-t-il, perdu.

Deressa redressa des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas?! Le fait que ma soeur me déteste, le fait que Sygin ait compris nôtre liaison, et en soit tellement jalouse... Loki, Sygin a engagé ma propre soeur pour me tuer! Ce n'est pas un bonjour qu'elle voulait me souhaiter...mais un au revoir. Un adieu. Adieu dont elle serait responsable!

Loki reçut cette information comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Non...il ne pouvait y croire... et pourtant tout collait... c'était plus que probable... Deressa lui avait semblé tellement étrange...et pourquoi donc prendre des nouvelles d'une soeur que l'on déteste après trois longues années de séparation? Ne se serait-elle pas manifestée avant?

Loki regarda la jeune servante dans les yeux.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir...

-Loki...tenta Deressa.

-Pas seule,la coupa le prince en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir seule. Tu coures un trop grand danger.

Deressa le regarda, l'air profondément ému.

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Tu ne peux pas, Loki,répondit-elle simplement. Cette fois, tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'est un voyage que je dois effectuer seule.

Loki refusa catégoriquement, et Deressa était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Pas tant que cette affaire la concernait.

-Si telle est ta décision,murmura-t-elle, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais tu ne peux partir maintenant. Moi, je le dois.

Loki l'embrassa.

-Je t'attendrai ce soir devant le Bifrôst. Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas en retard. Tu sais que je m'inquiète facilement.

Deressa répondit à son baiser, avant de jurer qu'elle ne serait en retard pour rien au monde.

* * *

Il l'attendait. L'attendait sans la voir. Que faisait-elle? Elle avait toujours tenu ses promesses. Où était-elle? Elle avait promis d'être là.

Une heure était passée depuis l'arrivée du prince, et il ne voyait toujours personne.

Il eut un pressentiment. Un horrible pressentiment.

Il saisit son cheval par la bride, le monta et se mit à galoper le long du Bifrôst. Le pont arc-en-ciel était immense. Immensément long.

Et elle était _là_.

* * *

Deressa attendait. Elle était arrivée en avance, dans la hâte de retrouver son prince et dans la crainte de rester seule un instant de plus. Depuis son départ, elle se sentait épiée, traquée, et ses impressions la trompaient rarement.

Elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avancer vers elle.

Mais alors que la silhouette se trouvait à tout juste un mètre elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qu'elle attendait. Mais de celle qui la cherchait.

Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, Demelza était trop proche. Elle tenta vainement de courir vers le Bifrôst, mais sa soeur était étonnamment rapide, comme si la nuit la portait.

Elle lui tordit le bras dans le dos, de telle manière que Deressa ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.

Elle était bien arrivée à mi-parcours du pont arc-en-ciel.

-Il est assez...étonnant, dirons-nous, de nous retrouver en pareille situation, sœurette. Plus étonnant sans doute pour toi que pour moi. Car toi, tu m'as aimée.

Deressa tenta de se débattre, mais son bras la faisait trop souffrir.

-Je m'étonne que tu aies compris si vite et si exactement la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais: Je pensais à la vérité devoir t'annoncer l'implication de Sygin moi même.

-Tu m'as sous-estimée, on dirait!cracha Deressa à sa soeur.

Demelza eut un petit rire.

-Dans ce cas, nous serons deux.

Demelza approcha sa soeur du bord du pont. La vie de Deressa ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

-Car te serais-tu doutée que ma haine à ton égard était si forte? Te serais-tu doutée, que j'aurais été jusqu'à simuler ma mort de manière aussi cruelle? Te serais-tu doutée que le moment venu je serais capable de t'ôter la vie d'un simple geste? Oui, Deressa. Il me suffit de te lâcher, et c'en est fini de toi.

Deressa, à la surprise de sa soeur, cessa de se débattre.

-Fais le,dit-elle, la voix aussi dure que le roc.

Demelza perdit son assurance.

-... Que...quoi?

-Fais le, ma soeur, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Car tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix sans l'avoir fait, n'est-ce pas? Tu attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps... Je ne t'en veux pas, Demelza. Je ne t'en voudrais pas même après la mort. Car tu auras déjà cette dernière sur la conscience, et cela suffira à faire ton malheur. Fais le, qu'attends-tu?

Demelza sembla hésiter, s'accrochant soudain à sa soeur comme si elle refusait de la laisser partir. Mais elle ne l'aidait pas à se redresser, elle balançait entre deux choix...entre deux voies.

Un bruit de galop retentit dans son dos. Il était déjà proche, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

Elle sembla se réveiller, et fixa sa soeur, dont les yeux brillaient. Non de peur. Non de haine. Mais de courage. Cette lueur de courage qui persistait dans son regard, dans ses paroles, et refusait de s'éteindre.

-Adieu, ma soeur,dit Deressa.

Et Demelza la lâcha.

Le bruit de galop se fit plus fort, plus présent. Plus oppressant. Non. Ce n'était plus un galop, mais les battements infernaux de son coeur, qui battait de plus en plus vite. La folie qui s'était emparée d'elle quitta peu à peu son corps. Elle tomba à genoux. Qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'avait-elle osé faire?

Elle leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Des mains qui resteraient tâchées jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Elle était une meurtrière. Elle avait tué sa soeur.

_Elle avait tué sa soeur._

Le galop infernal cessa. Elle en fut soulagée. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Mais le galop cessa. Et elle s'affaissa, s'affaissa pour sombrer dans un sommeil éternel. Mais avant de s'endormir pour ne plus s'éveiller, elle entendit un cri. Elle ne sut jamais qui l'avait poussé, ce qu'il disait...juste un vague cri lui parvenant du lointain. Avant la fin.

* * *

-NOOOOON!

Il hurla son désespoir, se laissant tomber de sa monture, se traînant jusqu'au bord du pont, ignorant le corps inerte de feu Demelza. Elle l'avait tuée...elle l'avait tuée...

Il scruta le ciel sombre, tentant vainement de distinguer une forme, un signe, n'importe quoi. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Elle était forcément là. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait être morte. Elle, l'immortelle, le soleil, la joie de vivre incarnée, elle ne pouvait pas... ne pouvait...

Loki s'affaissa et pleura tout son saoul. Il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher. La seule personne qui avait su le comprendre dans toute sa complexité, qui était capable de l'accepter malgré ses défauts, celle qu'il avait tenue entre ses bras...la seule femme qu'il avait jamais embrassée et embrasserait jamais. Partie. Partie en fumée comme ses rêves d'avenir. Morte. A jamais éteinte à jamais loin de lui. Loin. Bien loin. Trop loin.

Et tout ça pour quoi? La liberté. Le prince se souvenait douloureusement des paroles de Demelza. Elle s'était enfuie pour sa propre liberté. Et pour venger cette liberté venue trop tard, elle avait tué. Elle avait fait du mal. La liberté portait mal son nom. Elle n'était pas un bien. Elle était un fléau. Un fléau mortel. Fléau qui avait emporté son unique amour.

* * *

Ils essayaient d'évacuer les blessés et les prisonniers. Mais les Chitauris leur barraient la route, et il était difficile de faire deux choses en même temps. Combattre, aider, sauver...

Captain America réussit à faire évacuer un bâtiment en tuant le Chitauri qui s'y trouvait, manquant de se faire sauter avec lui par la même occasion. Mais il était bien en vie, et, plus important, les victimes qu'il était venu libérer l'étaient également toutes. Ils étaient nombreux. Ils le dévisageaient, se demandant qui était ce miracle, ce justicier tombé du ciel pour les aider.

Lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité, il s'apprêta à repartir.

Mais certains des agents de sécurité chargés de délimiter la zone à risque semblaient faire face à une difficulté.

Steve s'approcha.

-LAISSEZ MOI PASSER!hurlait une femme.

Elle était plutôt jeune, et semblait pourtant déjà marquée par une vie difficile et des évènements traumatisants. Elle jouait des coudes pour passer les barrières de sécurité. Des coudes, des dents, des pieds, de la tête. Elle se battait comme une lionne contre les agents qui étaient forcés de la porter pour qu'elle ne se précipite pas sur le champ de bataille.

-Allez vous mettre à l'abri, nous contrôlons la situation!lui cria Steve afin de la rassurer.

Elle cherchait sans doute l'un de ses proches, un grand classique.

-NON!lui hurla la femme. NON, VOUS NE CONTRÔLEZ RIEN!

-Et vous pensez pouvoir nous être utile, peut-être?!lança Steve en désignant les Chitauris d'un signe de tête. Arrêtez de nous faire perdre nôtre temps et partez vous mettre à l'abri, vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez en restant ici!

La femme la regarda d'un air de défi.

-Je n'insinue pas être capable de me débarrasser de ceux là,siffla-t-elle en désignant les Chitauris à son tour. C'est de l'autre là haut dont il est question!

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme était folle. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Thor, qui avait le regard perdu.

-Elle veut retourner sur le champ de bataille pour sauver des proches,répliqua Captain America. Je comprends son inquiétude, mais il serait totalement insensé de tenter cette folie...

-J'ai l'impression de la connaître.

-...Car que QUOI?!s'exclama Captain America en se tournant vers Thor, que la femme regardait désormais avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Je dis que j'ai l'impression de la connaître!répéta Thor en se tournant vers le super-soldat.

Steve resta un instant silencieux.

-Oui, elle vous rappelle peut-être quelqu'un que vous avez déjà croisé lors de vôtre dernier voyage sur Terre, mais...

-Ce n'est pas ça,répéta Thor, la voix pleine de certitude désormais. Je la connais.

-Que...

Thor se tourna vers Steve.

-Retournez vous occuper des Chitauris et des vies qu'il reste à sauver, les autres ont besoin de vous. Je me charge d'elle.

Le guerrier blond se tourna vers la jeune femme d'un air ahuri. Non...ce ne pouvait pas être...

-Thor...sanglota-t-elle. Thor je vous en supplie...laissez moi y aller. Vous savez que je suis la seule qu'il écoutera.

Elle connaissait son nom. Et il aurait reconnu ces yeux entre mille. Deux pierres précieuses dans lesquelles son frère s'était perdu plus d'une fois.

Il se tourna vers les agents, et leur ordonna de la laisser passer. Déconcertés, ils obéirent néanmoins.

-Fais attention,murmura Thor. Il deviendrait fou s'il apprenait qu'il avait causé ta mort.

Elle avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'à la tour Stark, Thor lui servant de bouclier.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'ascenseur était hors d'usage. Elle se résigna à monter par les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Pas de sitôt.

* * *

Il observait son œuvre avec une certaine satisfaction. Une fois que cela serait terminé, il pourrait éradiquer la liberté. Car elle était le fléau de l'humanité. Les humains s'entretuaient pour l'obtenir, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il ne laisserait plus personne se faire tuer pour quelque-chose d'aussi puéril. Il avait déjà trop souffert. Il voulait la venger. Il ne baisserait pas les bras.

-Loki,dit simplement une voix dans son dos.

Il ne distingua plus rien. Plus un son, plus une image, il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Il l'avait sentie approcher... il savait que quelqu'un arrivait par derrière, il n'avait pas été surpris de cette arrivée.

Ou plutôt si, en quelque sorte. Jamais il ne se serait attendu... à la voir _elle_.

Il n'osa se retourner, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, il se mit à trembler. Il avait si peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion...c'en était forcément une... elle ne pouvait pas être réelle...

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une petite main, frêle, douce, et froide. Il sentait sa froideur même au travers du tissu de ses vêtements.

Il osa tourner les yeux vers cette main. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Blanche. Comme ce jour où il l'avait tenue entre les siennes... comme ces jours...

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ce ne pouvait être vrai...

Il tendit une main tremblante vers celle qui s'était refermée sur son épaule, et la posa dessus. Une vague de souvenirs le submergea.

Il se revit la tenant entre ses bras. Il se revit lui prenant la main, il revit son sourire, son beau visage baigné dans la lumière du soleil. Il se revit heureux.

Il se tourna lentement vers celle qui avait illuminé ses jours et qui désormais hantait ses nuits.

Elle était là.

Ses yeux d'émeraude le fixaient sans ciller, toujours aussi brillants que de coutume. Elle semblait n'avoir pas changé, hormis le fait qu'elle portait une tenue Midgardienne. Une simple robe. Une robe jaune. Comme un soleil. Elle était son soleil, et elle était revenue. Elle n'était jamais partie.

-Loki,répéta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il se mit à sangloter. Il était tellement heureux... et tellement triste à la fois... heureux car il la voyait, heureux car elle lui parlait, triste car il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore, ou peur qu'elle ne le considère désormais comme un monstre...

-D-D-D-er-ressa...balbutia-t-il.

Elle saisit sa main.

-Loki. Cesse ce massacre. Cesse le sur le champ je t'en supplie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais supplié. C'était la première fois. Il en fut touché. Elle était là. Devant lui. Elle avait peur. Elle le suppliait.

-Je suis désolé...murmura-t-il.

-Je sais,le coupa-t-elle. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Loki. Je comprends ta réaction. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire. Mais il est encore temps d'en finir... laisse ces Midgardiens se débrouiller par eux même... ne t'en mêle pas. Je t'en supplie cesse cette folie.

Il allait lui répondre. Il allait accepter, bien entendu. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il savait qu'elle avait raison...elle avait toujours eu raison à son sujet.

Mais un grognement bestial retentit dans son dos et il fut en une fraction de seconde expulsé au centre de la pièce par un énorme monstre vert.

Le-dit monstre vert le saisit par la cheville et entreprit de l'encastrer dans le sol en jouant au hochet.

Deressa se jeta sur Hulk. Elle rebondit magistralement pour retomber en vrac à son point de départ, et le monstre ne la remarqua même pas.

Elle sentit deux bras puissants la saisir par derrière et la soulever de terre.

Elle se débattit furieusement, pédalant dans le vide, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, mais rien n'y fit. Steve semblait prêt à tenir jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Elle se débattit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle savait ce qu'il allait advenir de Loki, maintenant. Thor avait obtenu qu'il soit ramené sur Asgard pour y être jugé.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit jugé. Elle l'aimait. Et elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Bien entendu, elle rentrait avec eux. Elle était absente depuis trop longtemps, déjà.

Avant le jugement, elle fut présente. Elle resta aux côtés de Loki, car Frigga, prise de compassion, avait réussi à obtenir cet accord du Père de Toute Chose.

Elle tenta de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle tentait de se convaincre elle même que cette histoire aurait une fin heureuse. Il la serrait dans ses bras, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et que quoi qu'il advienne il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin. Il l'avait retrouvée. Il ne la perdrait plus jamais. Jamais.

Pendant le jugement, elle fut présente. Dans les gradins où se tenait le peuple, elle le regardait, et il la regardait. Il la regardait lorsque Odin lui parlait, il la regardait lorsqu'il devait lui répondre. Il ne la quittait des yeux que pour s'adresser à sa mère. Il ne fit pas cet honneur à Thor ou Odin. Elle resta là, patiente, ou du moins le paraissant, inquiète et désespérée.

Après le jugement, elle fut présente. Elle avait été autorisée à lui rendre visite une fois par semaine. Dans sa cellule. Pendant une heure. Ils se retrouvaient, ils pouvaient parler, et ils s'aimaient. Jamais l'amour de l'un à l'autre ne faillit ni ne faiblit.

Elle le vit changer au fil des années, son emprisonnement le rongeait de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il restait le même. Il restait le prince qu'elle avait aimé. Il restait le prince qu'elle aimait.

Thor cessa de lui rendre visite au bout d'un certain temps. Odin également. Seules Frigga et Deressa continuaient à venir le voir. Elles étaient les seules personnes dont il avait besoin.

Il avait besoin d'une mère et d'une amante.

Les deux femmes se soutenaient dans leur perte, elles vivaient une période difficile.

Frigga finit par considérer Deressa comme sa propre fille, elle l'éleva au rang de demoiselle de compagnie.

Deressa en fut honorée, et ne quittait désormais plus la reine, pour quelque occasion que ce fut. Elles restaient souvent seules, elles avaient besoin d'être seules, de ne parler à quiconque d'autres. Elles allaient voir le prince, et il se réjouissait de les voir ensemble. Il se réjouissait qu'elles s'entendent si parfaitement.

* * *

Un jour, sans raison apparente, Odin mit fin à l'emprisonnement de son fils. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lui pardonner, et le roi le savait. Lorsque Deressa avait posé ce simple mot, « pourquoi », il lui avait répondu:

-Je sais reconnaître la véritable nature des gens. Et si Loki a été mauvais vous avez réussi à éradiquer tout le mal qu'il y avait en lui. Il ne sert plus à rien de le maintenir captif. Il a compris.

Et ils reprirent le cours de leur vie, n'éprouvant désormais plus le besoin de se cacher au regard des autres, s'aimant et fiers de s'aimer.

Le peuple Asgardien se demanda longtemps comment il pouvait être possible qu'un meurtrier d'une telle envergure puisse aimer aussi passionnément. Ils finirent par en conclure que même le pire des monstres a droit de connaître l'amour, et que ce sentiment profond pouvait sauver des vies.

Une personne, en revanche, ne semblait pas heureuse du dénouement de cette histoire.

Sygin, écartée de la famille royale définitivement depuis l'annonce du mariage entre le prince et la dame de compagnie, ruminait sa rage et son désespoir.

Jamais ses plans n'avaient été contrecarrés. Par personne. D'autant plus que Demelza était morte, et que sa soeur aurait dû l'être aussi. Elle avait été très surprise de la savoir en vie, et furieuse d'apprendre que Loki lui vouait toujours la même passion.

Seulement elle n'osait plus rien tenter contre la jeune femme, elle avait déjà trop perdu. Elle avait été désespérée d'apprendre la mort de sa confidente de toujours, et s'était juré de ne plus chercher à faire de mal quoi qu'il arrive. Car à faire le mal pour assouvir ses desseins, l'on finissait toujours par en payer le prix.

Loki l'avait payé, des années et des années de prison.

Mais pas autant qu'elle. Car sa prison, elle se l'était bâtie de ses propres mains. Et y serait enfermée pour l'éternité. Elle avait tué la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux pour un simple coeur en plus, pour un simple mariage. Et elle gardait cela sur la conscience.

Deressa avait été navrée d'apprendre que sa soeur avait péri. Elle avait senti qu'elle était sur le point de se repentir avant de la lâcher. Elle l'avait senti au plus profond d'elle même, et ne gardait aucune rancune si ce n'était envers Sygin, qu'elle n'avait jamais revue depuis.

Elle ne chercha pas à la retrouver, et décida de ne pas s'apitoyer sur le passé et de profiter du présent.

Le jour de son mariage, la salle était bondée. Pourtant il y eut deux visages dans la foule que la princesse reconnut bien.

Ses parents avaient vieilli, pensa-t-elle, depuis qu'elle les avait quitté. Ils semblaient marqués par la pauvreté et les ennuis, malheureux comme jamais, et pourtant ils la regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient fiers d'elle.

Elle ne manqua pas de leur proposer une vie au palais, mais ils la refusèrent. Ils disaient avoir amèrement regretté leur réaction vis-à-vis d'elle, et ne plus vouloir se mêler de sa vie. Ils avaient honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ne comptaient pas profiter de sa situation présente afin de vivre plus commodément. Ils vieilliraient ensemble, et dans leur condition de toujours. Cela suffirait, ainsi que de savoir leur fille heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Ils moururent quelques années plus tard, et Deressa les fit enterrer non loin du palais, dans un cimetière où reposaient les personnages importants. Car importants, ils l'avaient été et le seraient toujours pour elle. Elle les aimait, et venait souvent leur rendre visite.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle continue à venir les voir, déposant chaque semaine un bouquet de fleurs sur leur tombe.

Parfois ses enfants l'accompagnent, et elle leur raconte quelles personnes formidables étaient leurs grands-parents. Elle leur raconte quelle personne formidable était leur tante. Cela et beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

La petite dernière, Demelza, est encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Comprendre ce que sa mère dit, comprendre la signification de son nom. Mais viendra un temps où elle saura, où elle saura pourquoi elle doit en être fière.

Un temps qu'elle ne passera plus pelotonnée dans les bras de sa mère aimante, et où elle pourra voler de ses propres ailes. Et suivre sa voie.

Un temps où elle sera libre.

Libre de prouver à son père que la liberté n'est pas un fléau.

Mais un cadeau.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que le tout vous a plu, c'est fait pour après tout. Et voilà, voici la fin...ou pas. Ce sera à vous d'en décider! Je dois admettre qu'après cela j'aurais du mal à imaginer une suite, mais une idée a germé dans mon esprit: Si je reçois plusieurs reviews me proposant des idées pertinantes de suites, je me débrouillerai pour les "synthétiser" et les intégrer dans un nouveau chapitre! Et ainsi de suite! Une fiction dont la suite est décidée par les lecteurs...ça vous tente?_

_J'espère recevoir des idées! A bientôt j'espère!-Summer._


End file.
